


Crush x reader Oneshots

by PsychoChan22



Category: Crush/reader - Fandom
Genre: All Kinds of Love, F/M, I don't know, Love, Other, im bad at tagging, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoChan22/pseuds/PsychoChan22
Summary: The title says it all dear friends. This is going to be Oneshots, no suggestions, sorry. I don't know when I'll update, I'm really busy. Female Reader x Male Crush.
Relationships: crush/reader





	1. Female reader x Male Crush First date

**Author's Note:**

> Female Reader x Male Crush  
> First date  
> Fluff  
> First kiss  
> Yay...  
> (Y/n) : you  
> (C/n : Your crush  
> (f/c) : favorite color

At School  
You were grabbing all your stuff out of your locker and putting it all your bag. You slammed your locker shut and there was (c/n) leaning next to your locker.  
"Oh! Uh hello (c/n)! How can I help you?" You asked trying not to blush, but you probably were.  
"I um... I wanted... doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?!" He said really fast.  
"What?" You asked.  
He took a deep breath and said, "Do you want to go on a date with me?"  
Your heart stopped beating. You felt like the whole world had froze.  
"Yeah. I-I would love to!" You exclaimed.

(Timeskip)After setting up the time and date, it will be on a Saturday at 6 pm

(Timeskip again to Saturday)  
You were getting ready for your date. You put on a pretty little dress that went up to your knees and was (f/c). You decided to not put any makeup on. You grabbed your purse and walked outside to wait for (c/n) to pick you up.

A few minutes later he picked you up and you drove over to the cafe you agreed to have your date at. You went inside and took a seat. You ordered tea and a blue berry muffin. He ordered coffee and a pastry. While you waited you both chatted. You both got your order. And ate it. 

After you were done you both got in his car.  
"I want to show you something before we ended this date." He said.  
"What is it?" You asked.  
"It's a surprise" He said smiling.  
"C'mon tell me!"  
"Nope!"  
"Tell me tell me tell me!" You begged.  
"Nope not gonna happen." He said firmly.

When you got there it was a beautiful park. You both got out of the car, when he (c/n) covered your eyes.  
"Is this necessary?" You asked.  
"You bet." He said.

When he removed his hands you saw a beautiful cherry blossom tree. You were speechless. It was beautiful.  
"You like it?" He asked.  
You nodded.  
He had his arms wrapped your waist. You noticed his face was getting closer to your yours. You leaned in and wrapped your arms around his. He placed his lips on yours and you were kissing. You had always heard the first kiss was always a bit awkward. But this one wasn't. It was passionate and full of love. After you pulled away, you were both smiling.  
"That was nice." You said smiled.  
Can I kiss you again?" He asked softly.  
You nodded.

The end. Yay everyone is happy..  
Hope you liked it.


	2. Crush x reader Science Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader X Female Reader   
> Cute   
> Awkward  
> Kissing  
> (y/n) : You  
> (c/n): Your Crush   
> (s/c) : skin color  
> (e/c) : eye color

You were in science class listening to what the teacher was saying. "Alright class, each of you will have a partner-" The class interrupted her trying to claim their friends as their partners. "Which have been already chosen!" "AWWW!" The class complained. "You and a partner will have to make a Science project and present it to the class on Monday. Today is Friday, so I think you have enough time to make it." She said. She started listing off the partners names. "And (y/n) with (c/n). Class dismissed!" She said ending the class.

_Did you hear that right? Did she just say (c/n)?_

**Timeskip You and (c/n) decided that you would up at your house**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! 

"I'll get it!" You yelled to your parents.

You opened the door to reveal a nervous looking (c/n).

"oh hey (c/n)!"

"H-hi." He said smiling awkwardly.

"uh come in" You welcomed him in. "Lets go to my room."

"Soo we are either going to do photosynthesis or electricity. But the question is which one?" You said rubbing your temples.

You and (c/n) were sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry we'll figure it." He said.

"Yeah. You're right." You said looking into his (e/c) orbs smiling.

You were realized that his face was mere inches from yours. He cupped his (s/c) hand on your right cheek. Your heart was beating really fast. Then he did the craziest things he placed his lips on yours and kissed you. You froze but melted into the kiss. You both pulled away.

"uuuh sorry." He said.

"hey its okay." You said placing your hand underneath his chin and lifting it gently.

You leaned in for another kiss, and he returned it. You ran your fingers through his hair and pulled you in closer. This one was more passionate than the last one.

The End

Yay I actually posted another chapter. Till next time. 


End file.
